King Catnine
)}} |eyecolor = Light Blue|host = Isaac O'Connor}} King Catnine"Taylor's roasting me for the old King Catnine name ideas I wrote down which include "Roarcast" and "Furricane"" Zack Morrison @paranaturalzack (17 Dec 2017) is the spirit possessing Isaac O'Connor. He is a weather spirit with light blue spectral energy. Appearance King Catnine has a dark grey head that is shaped like a storm cloud, with exaggerated orange eyebrows that end where the tips of his swirly ears begin. He has bright sky-blue eyes with an iris of the same color as well as a pupil. He also possesses a canine snout with a black, triangular nose and sharp triangular teeth. His lower lip is black, and underneath is an yellow chin that juts out. King Catnine's torso is rather top heavy, and tiny white swirls are present on his shoulders. His back, from the shoulders and the back of his head, emits light blue sparks as if he is generating lightning. A light green border separates the dark grey abdominals, pectorals and underarm segments from the yellows of his upper arms and sides. Swirly nipples are present on the torso. King Catnine has four long, spindly fingers with clawed tips and circular, swirly palms. Two orange, feathery wings originate from the lower back and wrap around the spirit's pelvic region. Isaac's reaction to these wings being open imply that they might be covering something. In Chapter 3 and Chapter 5, the wings mark a cutoff point from the rest of the body, as only a light blue spectral "tail" of energy lies underneath. However, a few panels in Chapter 5 reveal that King Catnine can conjure a lower body if he so desires; he sports light blue, leonine feet with three pointed toes, as well as a wispy tail. Personality King Catnine is described by his host as having "a short temper and a long list of things that make him angry" and he has a tendency to lash out at objects of his aggression, such as when he blasts an object near Isaac to showcase his disapproval. King Catnine is a very proud spirit, referring to his speech to Isaac as "a God's commandments" and harboring massive disdain for anyone who could hold a position of power over his host, and over himself by extension. The weather spirit holds a "might makes right" philosophy, contrasting with Isaac's vow of nonviolence and the Doorman's teachings of pacifism. He's self-centered, questioning why his "fearsome might" doesn't make his host respect him as much as he does to a puny weakling like the Doorman, promptly telling Isaac to shut up when Isaac is venting about his anger issues and generally mocking his host for having weaker senses. King Catnine also tends to hold grudges and takes any presented opportunities to attack those who have angered him, such as when he amplifies a small shock that Isaac intended to use for a stun into a massive blast to try and obliterate Mr. Spender. Paranatural Chapter 3 Isaac asks for his spirit to pull him into heightened perception, which results in King Catnine throwing lightning near him as a show of his anger. The host and spirit argue over Isaac taking orders from Mr. Spender as well as their respective stances on nonviolence and retribution. King Catnine points out to Isaac that he's been using his powers to intimidate others even though he advocates nonviolence, and lectures Isaac on how his anger is divine and just. Isaac responds that he might have been giving the spirit more respect than he should have, but the spirit trance ends before he can finish his sentence. Chapter 5 Isaac once again converses with King Catnine while tailing Mr. Garcia for evidence of being controlled by Hijack, talking about how his anger tends to fester inside him while others like Max Puckett let go of their anger easier. The weather spirit promptly tells him to shut up as Isaac's complaining makes it harder for him to concentrate; he utilizes Isaac's sense of smell to detect that something might be wrong, while also mocking the spectral for having a "negligible human baby nose". King Catnine detects the presence of two hostile spirits in the area and recognizes its scent before repeating the sentiment that something seems off, comparing it to the calm before the storm, and soon screams at Isaac that Mr. Garcia had been leading him into a trap. During Isaac's one-on-one fight, a Hijacked Mr. Spender leaps over him and proceeds to flee. King Catnine advises Isaac to use lightning to stun him, claiming that his host had no choice left. When Isaac attempts to give a small spark to accomplish this, King Catnine claps his hands around Isaac's tiny shock to amplify it into a massive blast, much to Isaac's horror. Lucifer is able to dissipate the lightning and Hijack reasserts control to tell Isaac that he's OK, leaving a shocked Isaac on his knees. Chapter 6 As Isaac walks home from school with the rest of the Paranatural Activity Club, King Catnine pulls him into a spirit trance and notifies him that the two hostile spirits are about to strike before leaving him to face them: the Sphinx of Games and a catlike spirit. Relationships Hosts * Isaac O'Connor - King Catnine and Isaac have a tumultuous relationship, as both of them have different philosophies when it comes to dealing with anger, with King Catnine believing that his anger is divine and just and that Isaac should use the full extent of his powers to execute justice onto those he deems "evil". He doesn't care about the ramifications of his actions on his spectral if he can attack a target of his ire, as he amplifies a tiny spark Isaac creates into a massive blast intended to wipe someone of his ire out of existence. Other * Richard Spender - The spirit hates "the glasses man" because he's giving Isaac orders, which indirectly means giving orders to him as well. King Catnine will take initiative to try and get Mr. Spender out of the way even against the intentions of his host. * Doorman - Despite no direct interaction between the two, the storm spirit seems to have decided that Doorman is nothing but a weak fool and does not understand how Isaac respects him more than himself. Abilities Weather Control King Catnine can create weather effects like rain, snow, and lightning. As his powers are largely based in the material world, most of his abilities are visible to non-spectrals. While Isaac claims he can't create large-scale weather effects like making a snow day, King Catnine can amplify small uses of power to massive levels while Isaac is in his heightened perception. Quotes )}} )}} )}} )}} )}} )}} )}} }} Trivia * Though his full name was not stated in-comic until , (being referred to as "King C." as of ), the spirit's full name was first mentioned in a tweet from Zack, who also revealed that initial name ideas for him included "Roarcast" and "Furricane". * Nin's warning to Forge about other spirits whose hubris lead to their downfall includes "storm gods" as an example of the "arrogant dead". This, along with Lucifer's demonstrated ability to counter King Catnine's lightning, could indicate that King Catnine wound up having to resort to possessing Isaac due to losing a battle with Mr. Spender. * King Catnine's speech bubbles have a puffy appearance with lightning-bolt shaped tails. The tails will gain more bolts if King Catnine is making a declaration. Gallery Official Artwork King C. Postscript Joke.png|King Catnine making a joke in the postscript. ( ) Spirit Art-King C Roaring-0.png|King Catnine roaring at his spectral. ("Spirit Art", Jan 30 2018) Comic King C. First Appearance.PNG|King Catnine's first appearance in the comic. ( ) King C. Argues With Isaac.png|King Catnine gets into an argument with his host, Isaac. ( ) King C. Opens Wingflaps.png|King Catnine spreads his wings, much to Isaac's disgust. ( ) King C. Explains Philosophy.png|King Catnine advises Isaac on his philosophy of what's good and what's justice. ( ) King C. Sits Down.png|King Catnine is able to materialize a lower body when he feels like it. ( ) King C. Baby Nose.png|Another panel of King C. with legs and a tail. ( ) King C. Sniffs Air.png|King Catnine sniffs the air for any dangerous entities nearby. ( ) King C. Unmistakeable Scent.png|King Catnine mocks Isaac's dull senses while detecting a presence. ( ) King C Smells Hostile Spirit.png|The Storm God declares that a hostile spirit is nearby. ( ) King C. Looks For Hostile Spirits.png|King Catnine turns around and seems to identify who he's smelling out. ( ) King C. Calm Before A Storm.png|The storm god notes how everything seems to be too calm. ( ) King C. Looks Around.png|King Catnine looks around for the source of the odd stillness. ( ) King C. Roars At Isaac.png|King Catnine realizes that Isaac has been led into a trap. ( ) King C. Advises Lightning.png|King Catnine tells Isaac to use lightning in order to stun an escaping, Hijacked Mr. Spender. ( ) King C. Amplifies Lightning.png|King Catnine amplifies Isaac's small spark to a humongous blast. ( ) Isaac_King_C_Ch6Pg41.png|King Catnine recognizing the hostile spirits from earlier. ( References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Spirits Category:Spirits In Mediums